Burnt Strawberries
by Bootes-'D'-Huntsman
Summary: Just a quartet of shorts about Fairy Tail's volatile duo, Natsu and Erza - Fem!NatsuxErza - Rated T for some heated stuff - One Shot


**Just something I wrote whenever I have some spare time to burn. Just a quartet of shorts for the Fem!NatsuxErza pairing (AKA That divine union of two of my biggest fixations on this fandom, NatsuxErza and the genderbender trope)**

 **Fair warning though; this is made by a guy, with too many plunnies on his head, with a terrible skill in tenses, who also happened to be grammar's mortal enemy. Oh, and there are some absolutely raunchy moments up ahead so be warned.**

* * *

 **-GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARC-**

* * *

She could barely keep her eyes open, heart pounding as she tried to even her breathing. Her left hand twitched, easing her grip on her katana, all she could do—

" _Yagdo Rigora!"_

Another close call, she lost count on how many had it been, she quickly rolled out of the way due to her quick reflexes.

She could her the snooty little tigress laugh. "Disappointing~" she heard her say in that ever so grating voice. "I came here expecting a fight, not a game of tag Titania. Clearly your are better than this, are you not?"

"Shut it." Was all she can manage to reply, ignoring the ache in her muscles

"Oh~" Minerva's smile twitched in amusement, mocking her. "Haven't they taught you manners before?"

She doesn't listen. Always trying to ignore all her bait for her to make a single fatal mistake, but it gets harder and harder, every single time she opens her mouth.

But then, in moments like these, when faced with a formidable opponent in Fiore's largest coliseum, in front of Fiore's largest crowd yet

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER ERZA!"

She's always there, like always

The Scarlet knight and the Sabertooth mistress was quick to face the source, so as the entire crowd, and saw Fairy Tail's infamous Dragonslayer on the sidelines giving her loudest yell yet

Erza couldn't help but mirror the goofy grin on the Pinky's face

"SHE'S JUST SALTY BECAUSE HER ASS WASN'T AS BIG AS YOURS!" Natsu yelled shamelessly, ignoring her guild-mates mortified cries (Makarov got a smack from Mirajane for whistling) and Bisca's protest as she covered her daughter Asuka's ears.

The crowd went silent

"YOU CAN DO IT! KICK HER ASS ERZA, SHOW HER WHOSE BIGGER!"

The hosts, even Jenny herself was left speechless.

But to Erza, in Natsu's own deranged way, couldn't care less about the look on her guild-mates face, she couldn't care less on the crowds reaction. Rather than humiliation, all she felt inside was a strong sense of pride and heartwarming love.

Every time she saw that smile, the rest is easy

Minerva was completely red on the face, gritting her teeth in rage as she glared at the audacious Pinkette

"That insolent little-!"

"My eyes are here."

A testament to her unmatched skill and power, Minerva was quick to turn and block the redhead's powerful slash, but even she can't stop a quick follow up strike from grazing left cheek, and felt her blood flow on her otherwise smooth pale skin.

Erza was quick, relentless and brutal. Gone was her tattered Hakama now replaced with her Heavens Wheel armor. A complete opposite to the wounded warrior she was only minutes ago. For once it was the Sabre-tooth mage who found herself driven on a corner, blocking and parrying with the best she could while trying to overcome her initial surprise.

Never giving her a chance to breath the Titania went on for a full all out offense, giving one powerful slash after another. Enough to cut off any chances of a counter, Minerva was forced to make a quick sidestep for a much needed breathing space.

And once again, the two women found themselves on a fierce face off. The entire arena was surprisingly silent, even the guilds including Fairy Tail themselves. All of them on a quiet apprehension to see who will make the next move.

"Don't think for a second, that a compliment from that little wench will change anything Titania. This little game ends here!" Minerva growled, her hands glowed as the bleeding on her cheek disappeared.

Erza could only smirk as she laughed playfully. "If you think power is enough to save your bloated ego in this fight, then you are a lot more conceited than I thought you are."

Minerva scoffed

"Let me show you—" Erza slid her right foot back, bending her knees. She then assumed a full Riposte stance. "How a Fairy Queen honors her lover's words…..

A malicious smile made its way on the redhead's face.

"And also how good she is at disemboweling people."

* * *

 **-RANDOM TIMELINE-**

* * *

"Natsu, I'm home!" Erza called out as she entered what was formerly known as Natsu's house. Ever since the two started dating it wasn't much of a surprise to everyone that the redhead was quick to move into her girlfriend's home.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu waved at her from the kitchen giving her a gentle smile, clad in a black apron and bandana… and nothing else.

Yes, a kitchen, ever since the house earned another neater equally sociopathic occupant, gone was the rather simplistic design of what can only be described as a tattered single roomed hut.

Thanks to the Titania's money and Natsu's hidden gold (Igneel's gold to be precise before he disappeared, Lucy strangled her once for never telling her she has that much treasure), they managed to give it a full sized Masters Bedroom, a Bathroom suite under the Titania's insistence, plus a full sized Kitchen for Natsu's surprisingly hidden amazing talents in cooking, and also a separate warehouse for all of Erza's armors.

Ever since then life has been a bliss for the two. Going on quests together. Having lunch together. Doing vague and sensual things to each other. No one knew the both of them had a weird fixation on public display of affections until they announced their relationship, though Erza was always a bit of an exhibitionist and Natsu has, and always been an daring young woman.

The fact that now they are both living under the same roof, Mirajane was swelling with happiness for the two, and so are the rest of the guild.

"So, how's the guild masters meeting?"

Erza was quick to wrap her strong arms around the Dragonslayer's waist, who was currently occupied making dinner, giving her a soft peck on the cheek.

"Uneventful, as usual. Honestly, if only the meeting wasn't held on a 2 hour ride away from Magnolia I won't have to bother escorting Master every single time, for once." Erza said, leaning against Natsu as she nuzzled on her nape for her warmth.

"It's Izaya again isn't it?" Natsu shot her a toothy grin.

Erza shivered. "Every single time, despite knowing him he still gives me the creeps like its always the first time. And his name is Ichiya." She corrected.

"Whatever his name is, I swear the next time I see him flirting with you.." Best to keep that little threat hanging, Natsu tends to get really creative at hurting people, especially at the ones she doesn't like.

Erza nodded, a fond smile on her face. "I know.." Then she smelled it, that all too familiar aroma she was so fond of that she quickly looked over the Pinkette's shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Far from her usual stoic persona, the redhead looked like a kid who received the unthinkable on Christmas eve. Her smile as wide as her eyes as she started drooling.

"Strawberry Hakoben Muttons? Yup, all for the both of us!" Natsu said. Erza couldn't help it, the Dragonslayer being all too sweet was too adorable that she squealed and gave her one huge kiss on the cheek.

Natsu giggled. "Ok, ok I'm almost finished here anyway." Setting her wooden spoon down, she turned the stove off. "It's not everyday Happy would stay overnight at Wendy's place, I figured a little dinner date would be nice."

* * *

 **-ANOTHER RANDOM TIMELINE-**

* * *

It was another beautiful morning for Magnolia. With the town basking in the golden morning light the residents went on with their usual early routines, as it was the start of another day.

Just in time for the train bound for Crocus to leave.

"Never… Again.." An extremely queasy Natsu muttered, crawling on all fours. Even when she finally left that metal monstrosity she still looked like she could barely hold it together. Trailing behind her, Erza shook her head.

"I think she had a little too much." Happy commented as he nibbled on his fish.

"You think?" Erza arched a brow, she then kneeled beside the Dragonslayer who still appeared to be moaning in agony.

"Natsu, can you still walk?"

"8….. Hours….. Bad burger….Stomachs…. Killing me.."

"I'll take that as a no." Erza sighed, and to Natsu's surprise, she suddenly hoisted her up and carried her over the redhead's left shoulder. And to sheer embarrassment, it wasn't even in a bridal style manner that couples would usually do, no, with her kinky side showing up Erza was lifting the queasy Dragonslayer like a sack of potatoes, her rear held in front.

"Erza…. The hell?" Natsu whined, her face flushed, being able to manage an annoyed look on her face despite her current condition.

"Just showing off my best trophy that's all." Erza smirked and walked along, Happy trailing behind. If possible, Natsu's face was even redder than before.

"Happy… Help.."

"Nope, it looks like your enjoying it too."

"Traitor!" She felt the eyes of every passing citizen of Mangolia staring, she could hear every passing comment thrown at them as the walk by, and she could feel her face grew redder and redder every second.

Erza wasn't dumb, even she felt the growing attention they're getting. But unlike the poor girl on her shoulders, all she felt is a sudden rush of excitement of this daring little stunt she's pulling.

Then suddenly an idea came to her mind, a shark like grin made it's way onto Erza's face.

Flexing her hand, she then gave Natsu's well….. gifted derrière, one hard smack.

Natsu squeaked, to her delight, and to Happy's amusement. The impact that armored gauntlet made on _that_ part was enough to send a jolt that made her arched her back on instinct. Closing her eyes, she tried shutting her mouth as hard as she could, trying (and failing) to hold back a moan.

"Erza!" Natsu glared at her.

"Yes, Dear?" Erza asked sweetly, glancing her an innocent look.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You know, _that?"_

Erza giggled. "You need to be a little more specific than that Natsu."

"Just what you did _exactly_ 5 seconds ago!"

"Ooh, I see—" Erza said in mock realization. "You mean this?"

Another harder, even louder smack.

This time, Natsu wasn't able to keep it together, and couldn't stop letting out a loud moan.

Catcalls were heard

Noses bled

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu—" Erza chided teasingly. "Honestly, you are the most underrated beauty in Fairy Tail." She said, rubbing Natsu's biggest twins.

"Well….. When you put it like that..."

Erza only laughed at her response.

* * *

 **-POST SUN VILLAGE ARC-**

* * *

"Mmm.. A little to the left please.." Erza moaned as she lied face down against a stone.

"Aye~!" Natsu replied.

One thing Erza was able to appreciate even more until now, despite being in a relationship together for years, is that Natsu's hands are _amazing._ She shouldn't be too surprised considering her already impressive Culinary skills but it still managed to surprise her every now and then.

Warrod, the old man who provided team Natsu a quest they have recently finished hours ago, was kind enough to offer them a chance to use his favorite hot spring as a token of his gratitude. It seemed pretty reasonable, after fighting a loony treasure hunting guild, dealing with an actual Etherious demon, getting turned into toddlers, and solving the mystery of the frozen giants all in one day proved to be a lot tougher than they expected.

The best part is, the hot spring was huge! Plenty of room for the Dragonslayer and the Knight to have a special private place on their own.

"And that's about it!" Natsu said with a grin, stretching her arms after giving her girlfriend her special massage treatment."

"Mmm, that was simply amazing, thank you Natsu!" Erza stood up, stretching her back. She nodded towards the Pinkette with a soft smile, her eyes closed as a sign of her appreciation.

"Don't mention it, now, where's the soap again?" Natsu wondered, glancing around.

"About that.."

"Huh?" Natsu shot her a confused look, then was replaced with surprise as Erza pulled her back into the waters. Their glistening bodies mashing together, soft flesh to each other, and the pinkette found herself trapped beneath the redhead's strong grip.

"Wait, Erz—" Erza cut her off, roughly mashing her lips against hers. Natsu's eyes widen in shock, surprised by the sudden change of her girlfriend's behavior. She could only wonder what in the world happened to put Erza in such a mood.

But then again she liked it, loved it even, as the wild kiss aroused her to no end. The Dragonslayer finally retaliated, returning the kiss with an equally aggressive approach, which was then turned into a heated battle of dominance as the both of them doesn't have the desire to back down. Erza moaned, gripping Natsu's pink locks, the fire mage retaliated by grabbing hold of Erza's chest giving both a hard squeeze, this only served to excite them both even further.

But apparently to their frustration, the heated make out session was abruptly interrupted as they both pulled away, gasping for air.

"That was…. Awesome.." Was all Natsu could say, as her mind was currently on a pure euphoric bliss, her face flushed as she panted heavily.

"You have no idea." Erza gave a sultry growl, resting her forehead against Natsu's, tracing the pink haired's curves. "How long I've waited for this."

Natsu giggled, pecking her softly on the lips. "Yeah, it's been like, seven years."

"It's been forever."

A toothy grin made its way onto Natsu's face. "So whaddya waiting for? We don't have all night you know?"

"You read my mind." Erza said, with her kinkiest smile yet.

Somewhere nearby, Wendy had a nosebleed.

* * *

 **Revs, Faves and Follows; A Mutton for each and every one!**


End file.
